King Frost
King Frost is a recurring demon in the series. History Most likely came from The Frost Fairies, a story written by Margaret T. Canby about King (Jack) Frost, a kind fairy king from the cold North. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race, Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Equipment Set *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Tyrant Race, Boss *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fusion Spell *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Persona 5: Emperor Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Yoma Race *Devil Children White Book: Yoma Race *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race, Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Tyrant Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker Tyrant Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Tyrant Race Personality Unlike a regular Frost and despite his appearance, King Frost is ruthless and his power unyielding. He is not friendly and likes to exercise his status as a king to even go so far as to consider his summoners as his subjects as well. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... King Frost is referenced with a full set of equipment for male characters, as the K Frost Rod (which inflicts Ice damage and Freeze), K Frost Cap, K Frost Cloak, K Frost Mittens and K Frost Boots. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' King Frost can only be acquired through a triple fusion of three different Jack Frost variations. He regularly appears as an event boss during the Christmas period. His crown, padlock and wand all appear as player equipment. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' King Frost can only be encountered using the Enemy Search feature of the Demonica, and is one of the special fusions in the game, consisting of Jack Frost, Black Frost and Frost Ace. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' King Frost can only be summoned through a special fusion of Jack Frost, Frost Ace and Black Frost. He can teach Flynn the Cold World and Concentrate skills through his Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' King Frost is a boss who took over the spring in the Fairy Forest. He learned about a hidden treasure kept secret there from a Divine Powers Preta. He hoped to use the control of the spring water to make the other fairies obey him, but Nanashi defeated him. King Frost's body melts to turn him into Jack Frost and he concedes defeat, knowing when to quit. He admits he also doesn't mind his current state as he is quite dashing as a Jack Frost. King Frost's battle introduces two things: first, the Assist Gauge that causes all battle partners to team up and pile on an enemy, thereby skipping their turn; also, that several moves have Smirk-related additional effects and bosses are not afraid to use them. While King Frost's first turn will always be skipped due to the Assist Gauge automatically filling at the start of the battle, this is only a mere reprieve before he commences attacking. King Frost has a +4 bonus to his Ice skills, making it very difficult to outlast his attacks without Ice resistance. The issue behind the fight is his use of Smile Charge at the end of his turns which will grant him a guaranteed Smirk. Not only will it neutralize his weakness to Fire and drag out the battle, but it also causes his signature move, King Bufula, to land a critical hit on the whole party while lowering their defense. One of the best demons to bring to the fight is Napaea herself; she eventually resists Ice while innately learning Agi without any penalty to strike King Frost's weakness. Getting an Angel also helps as she eventually learns Magaon to cancel King Frost's Smirk. Additionally, Physical or Status skills that manage to inflict a negative status will remove the Smirk as well. Navarre is an excellent battle partner option as he gets access to Rakukaja to offset the additional effects of King Bufula. Bring your hardest hitters, as the battle will quickly degenerate into a damage race between the boss and the party, unless King Frost randomly wastes his Smirk on a normal Bufula. Once Nanashi reaches level 30, he can fuse King Frost with a special fusion of Jack Frost, Pyro Jack and Jack the Ripper. He can teach Nanashi the Bufula, Ice Breath, Megaton Press and Critical Eye skills through his Demon Whisper, but his King Bufula skill cannot be passed on in any way. King Frost benefits from learning Ice, ailment and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' King Frost appears in the first Room of Trials at the Corridor of Time. Defeating him is necessary to obtain the Bronze Manji. ''Persona 2'' King Frost is a Fusion Spell in both ''Innocent Sin'' and ''Eternal Punishment'', summoned by using Diamond Dust and Summon Spirits in the former and Atomic Bufula and Summon Spirits in the latter. ''Persona 3'' King Frost appears in Persona 3 as a special Persona. In order to fuse him, the protagonist has to obtain the "Sugar Key" item (a reference to Digital Devil Saga) by completing #22 of Elizabeth's Requests. ''Persona 4'' King Frost is the second Persona of the Emperor Arcana and can be summoned by fusing Lilim and Anzu together once the protagonist reaches level 22. ''The Animation'' King Frost first appeared in Episode 12. Yu Narukami summoned him as one of his attempts to attack Shadow Mitsuo. King Frost was used to shoot a blast of Bufula at Shadow Mitsuo. Unfortunately, this attack was blocked and Yu was forced to use another Persona. King Frost is also the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Kanji. ''Persona 5'' King Frost is the seventh Persona of the Emperor Arcana and can be found in Shido's Palace and in the Sheriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Monarch of Snow." He is one of two Personas to learn the Null Despair skill and one of four to learn Ice Amp. When itemized with an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, King Frost will yield the King Frost Cape unisex armor, which has 140 DEF, 16 EVA and grants the Reduce Ice dmg (high) effect to the wearer. King Frost is one of the Personas required to summon Black Frost through advanced fusion. ''Devil Children White Book'' Replacing Hel as the new Tyrant of the Ice Expanse and leader of the Frost Clan, King Frost is the more benevolent leader of the tribe. Seeking to aid Masaki Kuzuha when he asks for a cure to the Dark Slumber, he has the doctor, Dian Cecht, give it to Takaharu Ougi. Later, he will be taken hostage by the angels of Tenkai, who seek to turn his castle into the stronghold they will use to invade all of the Expanse. He is grateful to Masaki when he frees him. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as King Icy, he rules over Frostville and the Ice Temple. In Dark Version, he is taken hostage by the Imperium's Harborim, but is saved by Akira. King Icy is obtained by ranking up a Jack Frost ten times through fusing ten consecutive Jack Frosts together. Since ranking up is not available in Light Version, the only way for Jin to obtain a King Frost is through link trade. After beating the game, King Icy will move from his throne so Akira and Jin can access Lucifer Frost, who the King can sense. King Icy can perform the Ice combo Blizzard with J. Frost and Freeze Wave with Icy Ace. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' After Serph and company defeat Mick the Slug, King Frost takes the opportunity to reoccupy Coordinate 136 with his own demons. Upon reentering the castle, Serph encounters two Pyro Jacks fiddling away at a treasure chest. Having tried their luck, the Pyro Jacks turn to the party to find a suitable key within the castle promising that the treasure within is for Embryon to keep. It was, however, a lie. After the party retrieves the correct key, the Pyro Jacks run off with the treasure to present it to their king. To get back their spoils, the party ventures to the top of the tower to find King Frost sitting on the platform above the bed in the Princess' Bedchamber. Declaring that all possessions belong to him, King Frost decides to smite the party for their insolence. After a harsh struggle combined with the forces of his minion Jack Frosts, the party defeats King Frost and obtains the Ice Crystal, which unlocks the King Mantra. King Frost summons a more powerful variant of Jack Frost, created by apparently fusing two regular Jack Frosts. Upon defeating him, the party can obtain the Hee-Ho Karma ring in the sequel, which grants the wearer immunity to Ice-based attacks. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Cold World\Innate Concentrate\38 High Ice Pleroma\40 |Specialfusion= Fairy Jack Frost (15) + Genma Frost Ace (34) + Jaki Black Frost (31) |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' Boss (Black Book)= |-| Summonable Ally= ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia * His battle theme in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers is a slightly updated version of Dr. Thrill's theme. * King Frost is one of the few demons who uses a design originating from Devil Children on another franchise, and seems to be the defacto design for any game that uses 3D models. See Also * Queen Frost Category:Fusion Spells Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:American Mythology and Popular Culture